Cutting tools including a drill have been used as a surface-coated cutting tool having various types of coating films formed on a base material in order to improve wear resistance and chipping resistance. In modern cutting work, high efficiency has been required and a workpiece material has become difficult to be cut due to the trend toward high strength of the workpiece material, and thus, wear of the coating film tends to progress as compared with the conventional cutting work.
Therefore, there is a need for improving the aforementioned coating film. International Patent Publication No. WO2006/070730 pamphlet (PTD 1), for example, proposes a surface-coated cutting tool including alternate layers having a particular composition as a coating film.